Pegasus Forever ,el regreso de la diosa de la Discordia
by FlutterRage
Summary: Dos gobernantes de sus mundo fueron capturadas por un mal similar , Twilight y sus amigas son culpadas de secuestrar a una y un encuentro se lleva a cabo , sera posible vencer una union maligna ellas solas o necesitaran ayuda. Crossover de MLP y bueno el titulo lo dice
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 : Ataque en 2 mundos**

-Era una noche tranquilla en Canterlot , los guardias custodiaban el castillo y Shining Armor enviaba a varios soldados a recorrer los alrededores.

-Cuando un soldado fue atacado a traición con un viento Helado muriendo congelado.

-Nos atacan , avísenle al general – exclamo un soldado antes de ser alcanzado por una cadena .

-Que es ese alboroto –dijo Luna asomándose por la ventana de su habitación al ver correr varias guardias al lugar del incidente.

-Soldados resguarden a las princesas yo mismo encarare a los intruso – respondio Shining Armor yendo hacia el lugar del accidente.

-Al ir vio 5 siluetas que eran un poco mas altos que el cubiertos de un traje negro .

-Quienes son ustedes –pregunto el unicornio al ver que esos seres se paraban en 2 patas.

-Venimos por Celestia – respondio uno de los seres al unicornio .

-Sera sobre mi cadáver , ahora en guardia – exclamo furioso Shining Armor cargando un hechizo .

-Como digas – añadió uno de los seres mostrando detrás de el una energía blanca.

-Que me esta pasando no me puedo mover – dijo sorprendido Shining Armor al ver que sus patas estaban congeladas al piso.

-No solo son mis patas , mi cuerpo y los alrededores también comienza a congelarse – añadió el unicornio siendo atacado por uno de los seres lanzándolo contra el techo , caendo después al piso.

-Quienes son –dijo Shining viendo por un momento dentro del abrigo de uno de los seres quedando luego inconsiente.

-Terminamos , ahora acumplir nuestro objetivo –ordeno uno de los seres yendo al interior del castillo.

- Luna donde estas – dijo preocupada Celestia al no ver a su hermana.

-Aquí estoy , pero que ocurre hermana – pregunto Luna bajando del cielo.

-Nos atacan debemos evacuar –exclamo Celestia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Pero … , hermana cuidado –exclamo Luna empujando a su hermana , recibiendo una lluvia de esferas resplandecientes que iban hacia Celestia.

-Luna , Luna respóndeme – dijo Celestia corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-No te preocupes no esta muerta , solo quedo inconsciente - respondio uno de los seres a la alicornio.

-Aque han venido , que es lo que buscan –exclamo Celestia mientras intentaba usar su magia de alicornio para crear un ataque.

-Por ti , Princesa Celestia – respondio uno de los seres que estaba detrás de ella , dándole un golpe la dejo sin sentido.

-Listo sus majestades ahora – añadió uno de aquellos seres al ver una luz se comenzaba a manifestar.

-Muy bien tráiganla y dejen evidencia de su presencia – respondieron 2 voces femeninas.

-A sus ordenes –dijeron los 5 seres cargando en hombros a la desfallecida princesa , yendo a un rumbo desconocido.

-**En otra dimensión , lejos de Equestria una densa niebla empezaba a esparcirse por todo el santuario de Atena en Grecia.**

-Que es esa extraña niebla – exclamo Mu al notar como su cosmo era afectado por esta dejándolo débil.

-Asi que tu eres el caballero de Aries – dijo una voz entre las sombras.

-Quien eres – respondio Mu al pecibir 6 cosmos poderosos .

-Muere Mu – dijo una voz mientras 2 sombras golpearon al caballero de oro dejándolo gravemente herido .

-Ahora vayamos a la casa de Tauro –exclamo una de las sombras galopando hacia la siguiente casa.

-Al igual que Mu , Aldebarán fue derrotado fácilmente por efecto de la niebla.

-En la casa de Leo , Aioria percibio como los cosmos de Mu y Aldebarán se debilitaban.

-Asi que ustedes fueron quienes derrotaron a mis compañeros – pregunto Aioria encendiendo su cosmo.

-Tomen esto " Plasma Relámpago" –grito Aioria lanzando una serie de poderosos rayos hacia las 6 criaturas.

-Que lento es tu ataque – dijo una de las criaturas esquivando los rayos lanzados por el Plasma Relampago de Aioria dándole un golpe al caballero de Leo.

-Desaparece – exclamo una de las criaturas lanzando un rayo de color lila.

-Quienes , son ustedes – exclamo Aioria lanzando un rayo descubriendo la identidad de los intrusos.

-No puedo creer que existan pegasos y unicornios –añadio el caballero dorado caendo al piso .

-En la casa de Virgo , Shaka los esperaba en su pose de meditación.

-Porque hacen esto y que buscan –pregunto Shaka a las 6 ponys .

-Vinimos por Athena , ya derrotamos a 3 de tus cámaras , asi que nos dejaras pasar –pregunto una pegaso de crin multicolor.

-No dejare pasar a seres del mal como ustedes – exclamo Shaka abriendo los ojos y rompiendo su habitual pose de meditación.

-Eso lo veremos – dijeron 2 pegasos abalanzándose hacia Shaka.

-Tontas " Bendicion de las … pero que me pasa –exclamo Shaka al ver que su cosmo se desvanecia.

-Y ahora quien es el tonto –respondio una unicornio morada al ver como las 2 pegasos golpeaban al santo de Virgo.

-Esto se termina ahora mismo , el ataque definitivo de Shaka de Virgo " El Tesoro del Cielo" –exclamo el caballero paralizando a las 6 ponys .

-Ahora no pueden atacar ni defenderse , perderan uno a uno sus 5 sentidos hasta que mueran " Privacion del Primer Sentido " –añadió Shaka lanzando un rayo hacia las ponys , pero fue interceptado por un escudo mágico.

-Parece ser que no eres tan fuerte como se rumora – exclamo la unicornio morada lanzando un rayo proveniente de su cuerno dejando herido a Shaka.

-Como pudieron defenderse de mi ataque –dijo Shaka perdiendo la conciencia.

-Esto no esta tomando mas tiempo de lo pensado , solo falta Escorpio y de ahí a ir por Athena –exclamo una pony rosa de crin rosa.

-Ya en la casa de Escorpio , las 6 ponys era esperadas por Milo quien cargaba su cosmo

-Tu eres el ultimo caballero dorado en pie , Milo de Escorpio –añadio una unicornio blanca de crin morado.

-No dejare que se acerque a Athena , prueba la picadura del escorpión " La Aguja Escarlata" –grito Milo lanzando 4 puntos rojos hacia la unicornio quien los esquivo fácilmente.

-Trampa de Diamante – añadio la unicornio cubriendo a Milo con una serie de diamantes que comenzaban a inmovilizarlo.

-Esa débil prisión no me encerrara – dijo Milo pero al igual que Mu , Aldebaran , Aioria y Shaka su cosmo se desvanecía.

-Pero que le sucede a mi cosmo – dijo Milo al quedar envuelto en el cristal.

-5,4,3,2,1 –exclamo la unicornio viendo como la trampa explotaba mostrando al caballero de oro herido por el ataque , caendo al piso.

-Ahora si por Athena – exclamaron las 6 ponys , yendo donde se hallaba la recamara del patriarca.

-Estando ya en la cámara del Patriarca , Saori se encontró con aquellas ponys que veian el cosmo divino  
que emanaba.

-Por que hacen esto –pregunto Athena a las 6 ponys .

-Todo es por ti Athena – exclamo una pegaso amarilla acercando a Saori.

-Seiya! –grito Athena desapareciendo las 6 ponys y la diosa de la tierra.

-Saoriiiiiiiiiii _ exclamo Seiya despertándose del sueño que tenia.

-Seiya lo sentiste , el cosmo de Saori ha desaparecido de la tierra –exclamo Shiryu al oir el grito de Seiya.

-Parece ser que algo malo le sucedió a Athena – dijo Hyoga ya reunidos en la mansión Kido.

-Tenemos que ir a salvarla , pero a donde debemos ir –añadio Shun al no saber donde esta Athena.

-Cuando un cosmo se sintió y una voz hablo.

-Caballeros si quieren salvar a su diosa deben ir a este lugar –exclamo una voz femenina a los 4 caballeros de bronce .

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Saori –pregunto furioso Seiya .

-Cálmate Seiya no es tiempo de perder los estribos –añadió Hyoga tratando de detener a su amigo.

-Vayan al Santuario ahí lo sabran – dijo la voz mientras se desvanecia.

-Tenemos que ir al Santuario , Athena nos necesita –exclamo Seiya saliendo del cuarto.

-Que tal si es una trampa – analizo Shiryu siguiendo a sus 3 compañeros.

-Ya estando en el santuario Marin , aviso de lo sucedido a los 4 santos de bronce llevándolos al hospital.

-Mu ,Milo , Aioria –exclamo Seiya al verlos heridos en el hospital.

-Aldebaran , Shaka ustedes también – añadio Shun al ver a los 5 santos dorados heridos.

-Seiya no pudimos proteger a Athena –exclamo en voz baja Aioria.

-Unos seres nos derrotaron fácilmente – añadio débilmente Aldebaran.

-No eran de este mundo , sus cosmos eran extraños –añadio Mu al sentir lo raro de esos cosmos.

-Pero ustedes son los mas poderosos caballeros de Athena y fueron derrotados tan fácilmente –dijo sorprendido Shun.

-Yo se porque paso eso –exclamo Shaina traendo en un frasco parte de la niebla que cubrió el Santuario.

-Esta niebla absorbe el cosmo y debilita al que lo use , asi que ayer pelearon con menos del 10% de su fuerza original –añadio Shaina liberando la niebla y encendido parte de su cosmo , todos veian como la niebla lo absorbía.

-Asi que eso paso , pero lo mas humillante fue perder contra esos seres – dijo Milo al recordar a la unicornio blanca.

-Y que seres eran –pregunto Hyoga al ver que Shaka y Milo sabían que eran.

-Ponys , unos ponys nos ganaron –dijo Shaka al recordar su encuento contra la unicornio morada.

-Fue cuando una luz cubrió el lugar.

-Veo que si vinieron , si quieren salvar a Athena crucen esta luz – dijo la voz tratando de convencer a los caballeros de bronce .

-Como sabemos que esta allí –pregunto Hyoga a la voz.

-Facil , sientan el cosmo de su diosa que proviene de la luz – añadio la voz al ver como reaccionaban los santos de bronce.

-Es cierto , ella esta allí a si que en marcha –dijo Seiya dirigiéndose al portal.  
-Espera caballero de Pegaso , te dare una ayuda , ellas fueron quienes atacaron el santuario y se llevaron a Athena –dijo la voz mostrando una imagen de las mane 6

-Shaka ellas fueron quienes los atacaron –pregunto Shun al caballero de Virgo.

-Si ellas fueron , quienes irrumpieron en el Santuario –dijo Shaka al ver en la imagen a Twilight Sparkle.

-Ellas , lo pagaran caro , en marcha –grito Seiya mientras se adentraba al misterioso portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 : El caballero del hielo , encuentro sospechoso**

-Ponyville .

-Twilight , Twilight algo urgente ocurrio en Canterlot anoche –grito Spike traendo una carta a la unicornio que recién se despertaba.

-A ver que fue lo que paso –exclamo Twilight tomando la carta y leendo esta se entero de lo ocurrido.

-Avisa a las chicas de inmediato Spike –añadio Twilight con una preocupación enorme .

-Reunidas ya en la casa de Twilight comenzó a hablar a sus amigas que recién llegaban.

-Twilight que es tan importante , como para llamarnos tan rápidamente –pregunto Applejack a la unicornio morada.

-Vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos , que paso Twilight –añadio Fluttershy al ver lo preocupda que estaba su amiga.

-Ayer hubo un ataque a Canterlot , atacaron a la princesa Luna y a mi hermano , mataron a varios guardias y los mas importantes la princesa Celestia fue secuestrada y no hay información de ella -dijo Twilight un poco alterada por lo que le paso a la princesa.

-La princes Celestia desapareció , pero quien pudo haberle hecho algo asi –pregunto Rarity indignada al oir eso.

-No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar –exclamo Twilight cargando un hechizo .

-Sujetense de mi , iremos a Canterlot –añadio Twilight al ver que cada uno de sus compañeras colocaba una pata en su lomo.

-Asi fue que rápidamente las 6 ponys llegaron a Canterlot viendo la parte del castillo afectada.

-Que horror quien pudo haber hecho eso –pregunto Rarity al ver muertos en un muro a 2 pegasos congelados.

-El quien lo hizo , lo va a lamentar –añadio Rainbow sintiendo que todo esto era muy extraño.

-Dirigiendose a la enfermería vieron a Luna con un ala rota y a Shining Armor hechado en la cama.

-Chicas que bueno que hayan venido , mi hermana fue secuestrada y no se por quien –dijo Luna al recordar lo ocurrido anoche.

-Princesa usted vio quienes se llevaron a la princesa Celestia -pregunto Twilight para saber mas sobre lo sucedido.

-Vi a uno pero por breves momentos –respondio Luna al recordar al sujeto que la ataco.

-Hermano , estas bien quien te hizo esto –exclamo Twilight yendo donde Shining Armor.

-Hermano? –se preguntaron sorprendidas las 5 ponys.  
-Si lo estoy , pero no pude proteger a la princesa –dijo Shining Armor quien se lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda.

-No sabíamos que tenias un hermano –pregunto Pinkie Pie un poco sorprendida .

-Un gusto conocerlo , pero hubiese sido mejor habernos encontrado en otras circunstancias –exclamo Applejack dándole una pata al unicornio.

-Cuando una luz apareció delante de ellas y manifestó lo siguiente .

-Yo se quien fue el que se llevo a la princesa –dijo una voz a las 6 guardianas .

-Dinos quien fue , ahora mismo –exclamo Twilight preocupada por Celestia.

-Les mostrare quienes fueron , pero tengan cuidado ya que son peligrosos y las mataran si no tienen cuidado –exclamo la voz mostrando la imagen en la que se hallaban los 5 santos de bronce.

-Que criaturas son esas –dijo Pinkie Pie al nunca a ver visto a un humano en Equestria.

-No lo se , pero si ellos se llevaron a la princesa lo pagaran –exclamo Twilight al ver con rencor a los 5 caballeros de bronce.

-Se me olvidaba no duden en atacar , ya que ellos no desperdiciaran la oportunidad de hacerlo –añadio la voz desapareciendo no sin antes decirle que ellos se encuentran en las cercanías .

-Twilight , no parecen ser malos que tal si no son ellos los que se llevaron a la princesa –pregunto Fluttershy al ver la imagen del santo de Andromeda.

-Princesa , Hermano reconocen a uno de ellos –pregunto Twilight teniendo ciertas dudas por lo que dijo la voz.

-Si , el fue quien me ataco –exclamo Luna señalando a Seiya.

-Aquel sujeto , fue quien me hizo esto – añadio Shining Armor señalando al santo del dragon.

-Eso lo aclara todo , ellos fueron quienes raptaron a la princesa –dijo Twilight traendo los elementos de la armonía.

-Sera mejor buscarlos antes de que escapen –añadio Rainbow volando hacia las cercanías de Canterlot.

-Tienes razón , hay que ir a buscarlos –dijo Applejack al ver como sus amigas tomaban rumbos distintos.

-Confiamos en ustedes –exclamaron Luna y Shining Armor despidiendo a las ponys .

-Afueras de Canterlot

-Pero que lugar es este –exclamo Seiya al ver lo hermoso y pacifico que era Equestria.

-Me cuesta creer que exista el mal aquí –añadio Hyoga al notar que unos 2 ponys se acercaban .

-Miren un unicornio –dijo Shun dirigiéndose hacia las 2 ponys.

-Disculpa se te ofrece algo –exclamo Lyra al ver a Shun acercarse.

-Hablan , que clase de truco es ese –se dijo sorprendido Shiryu al oir a Lyra.

-De casualidad no vieran a alguien similar a nostros –pregunto Hyoga a las 2 ponys.

-Si lo hubiese visto , no lo olvidaría –respondio Bon bon al ver a los 4 caballeros de bronce.

-Disculpen , pero nos tenemos que ir –exclamaron Lyra y Bon Bon.

-Gracias , por respondernos –añadio el caballero de Andromeda despidiendo al par de ponys.

-Si queremos encontrar a Athena debemos separarnos para abarcar un mayor espacio –exclamo el caballero de dragon dirigiéndose al lado este de Canterlot.

-No reuniremos después –dijo Hyoga viendo el lado este de Canterlot.

-Por Athena –exclamoron los 4 santos tomando caminos separados.

-En la parte este del Canterlot , Hyoga caminaba buscando pistas que lo condujeran con Saori, cuando diviso a 2 ponys caminando por ahí.

-Rarity tu que opinas de aquellos seres –pregunto Pinkie Pie a la unicornio blanca .

-Bueno Pinkie , no se pero para ser malo son algo simpáticos –respondio Rarity cuando se detuvo súbitamente.

-Diganme donde esta Saori –exclamo Hyoga esparciendo delante de Pinkie y Rarity.

-Lo mismo te preguntamos a donde se llevaron a la princesa –dijo Rarity recriminándole el hecho.

-No se a que te refieres , pero si no quieren hablar no tengo otra opción –dijo el caballero de cisne elevando su cosmo y haciendo unos movimientos.

-Rarity que le pasa al suelo , porque se congela –añadio Pinkie al ver que el prado empezaba a congelarse.

-No lo se , pero creo que debemos atacar –dijo Rarity lanzando un hechizo al caballero.

-"Polvo de Diamante" –exclamo el caballero de Cisne lanzando un viento helado contra el rayo de Rarity caendo en las 2 ponys congelando los cuerpos de estas.

-Ellas no parecen fuertes y además sus cosmos son puros me cuestra creer que ellas hallan derrotado a los caballeros dorados –dijo Hyoga sintiendo 2 cosmos que lo observaban.

-Mantengo el aire lo suficientemente frio , como para que no detengan sus poulsaciones , asi que respondan donde esta Athena-exclamo el santo de Bronce.

-No , lo sabemos y nosotras también buscamos a alguien –dijo Rarity con el cuerpo congelado.

-Una voz nos dijo que ustedes se llevaron a la princesa –exclamo Pinkie Pie temblando de frio.

-Una voz? , mentira ustedes tienen a Saori y si no quieren decir donde esta los eliminare –dijo Hyoga haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos lanzando 2 rayos hacia el cielo .

-Esto esta mal –dijo Rarity tratando de no ver lo que se avecinaba.

-"Rayo de Aurora" –grito Hyoga volteando de ultimo minuto lanzando el ataque hacia unos matorrales saliendo de este 2 ponys idénticas a Pinkie Pie y Rarity que se congelaron y cayeron por el ataque del cisne.

-Las chicas vieron como aquellas impostoras fueron congeladas y destruidas por el ataque de Hyoga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : Pegaso contra Dragon , el encuentro de los protectores**

-Que fue eso –pregunto Pinkie al ver el ataque del caballero eliminar a sus dobles .

-Como lo sospechaba , es si fue una trampa pero de quien –se pregunto el santo de Cygnus acercándose a las 2 ponys que estaban congeladas.

-Les ofresco una disculpa por hacerles eso , ahora las liberare –añadio Hyoga descongelando a Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

-Se podría saber quien eres tu -dijo Pinkie tiritando aun de frio.

-Fue algo descortez atacarnos asi –exclamo Rarity olvidando que fue ella quien ataco primero.

-Soy Hyoga un caballero de Athena y lamento haberlas atacado , pero menos mal que tuve sospechas ya que si no las hubiese atacado con todo mi poder –añadio el santo de bronce dándose a conocer.

-Pero que haces aquí y de donde vienes -exclamo Pinkie mirando de reojo al humano ya que era la primera vez que veía a uno.

-Vengo de la Tierra y vine buscando a Athena y según nos informaron fueron ustedes quienes se la llevaron -respondio el caballero sentándose en el suelo para seguir hablándoles.

-No , eso es mentira además jamás la vimos , ni sabemos nada de ellas además nos dijeron que tu y tus amigos raptaron a la princesa Celestia y atacaron el castillo en Canterlot –añadio Rarity al oir lo dicho por el caballero .  
-Lo se y es por eso que las ataque con mi poder al minimo , ya que al verlas frente a mi no sentí que sus cosmos no eran malignos y cuando las atrape , sentí 2 cosmos mas pero estos eran agresivos y estaban ocultos entre los arbustos , ahí fue que mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas –exclamo Hyoga explicando la situación a Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

-A que te refieres , entonces tu no atacaste ayer el castillo –pregunto Pinkie un poco confundida..

-No y todo parece que fue una trampa alguien o algo quiso que nos destruyéramos unos a otros –exclamo Hyoga explicando sus sospechas a las ponys.

-Pero quien haría algo asi , aquí en Equestria reina la armonía –respondio Rarity la cual observaba al caballero.

-No lo se además después de la batallas de las 12 casas no hubo enemigos , yo tampoco se quien causo todo esto –respondio Hyoga al ver la puerza de las ponys.

-Si alguien hizo eso para que nos ataquesemos unos a otros oh oh Rainbow –añadio Pinkie sabiendo lo impulsiva que era la pegaso.

-Ella es impulsiva , pero Twilight se ha vuelto igual de impulsiva que Rainbow o quizás mas y si se encuentra con uno de tus amigos no se que podría pasar –exclamo Rarity recordando como la perdida de la princesa afecto a su amiga.

-Eso seria malo si una de ellas se encuentra con …. Debemos darnos prisa antes de ocurra una tragedia –dijo Hyoga en dirección este de Canterlot.

-Hyoga esperanos -dijeron las 2 ponys galopando detrás de el .

-Lado este de Canterlot .

-Por mas que logro concentrar mi cosmo no puedo localizar a Athena –exclamo el caballero de Dragon caminando entre la pradera.

-Toma esto como un saludo –exclamaron 2 voces , cayendo 2 golpes del cielo haciéndolo caer al suelo mostrándose detrás de el 2 pegasos.

-Quienes son ustedes , pero si son –añadio el caballero de Dragon reconociendo a las 2 pegasos ya que había visto la imagen de quienes se llevaron a Athena.

-Diganme donde esta Athena –añadio Shiryu limpiándose un poco de sangre.

-Jamas la veras , asi que preparate para morir –exclamo una pegaso de crin multicolor.

-Nosotras derrotamos a los caballeros dorados tu eres e bronce eres inferior –dijo la otra pegaso de color amarillo.

-Ustedes seres malignos serán derrotados por mi poderoso puño –añadio el caballero dragon haciendo arder su cosmo.

-No te servirá de nada –exclamaron las 2 pegasos golpeando al caballero el cual sentía como su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Es esa neblina , asi fue que ustedes derrotaron a los caballeros dorados –dijo Shiryu al darse cuenta de la neblina casi imperceptible la cual restringía sus movimientos .

-Si y tu también seras derrotado de la misma manera –dijo una de las pegasos volando para darle el golpe final.

-Nunca dejare que seres como ustedes me derroten " Dragon Naciente" -grito Shiryu logrando librarse del poder de la niebla logrando atacara las 2 ponys con su técnicas haciéndolas caer al suelo.

-Como pudo librarse de la niebla es inaudito –exclamo agonizante una de las pegasos.

-Ni lo caballeros dorados lograron romper ese hechizo , como pudo hacerlo –añadio la otra pegaso pereciendo , al morir ambas pegasos cambiaron su apariencia a unos seres de color negro y ojos verdes.

-Es mejor que me de prisa no debo perder el tiempo debo buscar a Saori –exclamo el Santo de bronce corriendo hacia las cercanías del Castillo.

-Por otra parte

-Rainbow ves algo desde arriba –pregunto Applejack quien vigilaba esde tierra.

-Nada aun , espera un momento Applejack alguien viene es uno de los que se llevaron a la princesa , escondete yo te dare la señal para atacar -exclamo Rainbow volando lo mas alto posible , lanzándose en picada contra el supuesto enemigo.

-Percibo un cosmo pero no es agresivo , creo que proviene de arriba –exclamo Shiryu viendo a Rainbow Dash ir a una velocidad sónica contra el .

-El caballero logro defenderse de la arremetida de Rainbow y gracias a su Sonic Rainbow logro dañar un poco el escudo del caballero de bronce.

-Ahora Applejack –grito la pegaso viendo como su amiga se movia en dirección al humano logrando asestarle una patada lanzándolo contra un árbol.

-La batalla anterior me debilito , pero si ya elimine a esa pegaso –se dijo asi mismo el dragon al no percatarse de Applejack.

-Ahora nos diras donde esta la princesa Celestia -exclamo Rainbow queriendo atacar al caballero.

-No lo se además ustedes se llevaron a Athena –respondio Shiryu incendiando de nuevo su cosmo.

-Nosotras no nos llevamos a nadie –dijo Rainbow decidida a golpear al caballero de dragon el cual esquivaba los golpes de la pegaso.

-Y es la verdad , no como tu quien secuestro a la princesa –añadio Applejack atacando al humano

-Les dije que no me lleve a su princesa y ya me canse de esto –dijo Shiryu golpeando a ambas ponys dejándolas adoloridas en el suelo.

-Me encargare de ustedes ahora mismo " Dragon Asciende … -dijo el santo de bronce disponiéndose a atacar a las 2 ponys que estaban en el suelo .

-Alto Shiryu –dijo a lo lejos Hyoga en compañía de Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

-Hyoga , pero que haces con el enemigo –pregunto el caballero de dragon al ver a las 2 ponys que lo seguían .  
-Todos es una trampa , te lo expliacre –respondio el Cisne explicando lo ocurrido anteriormente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 : Nebulosa de Andromeda , rumbo al castillo**

-Shiryu para tu ataque –exclamo Hyoga al ver que este iba a atacar a las ponys.

-Hyoga que es lo que sucede y por que te sigue el enemigo –pregunto el caballero de dragon al ver detrás e este a 2 ponys.

-No son nuestros enemigos , te lo explicare Shiryu –respondio el caballero de la situación al caballero dragon un poco molesto.

-Si Rainbow eso fue lo que paso –dijo por otra parte Rarity a la pegaso Celeste .

-Quien pudo haber hecho eso? –pregunto Applejack a los caballeros de bronce.

-No estoy muy seguro , pero tal vez se trate de un dios –añadio Hyoga recordando por breves momentos un cosmos familiar.

-Un dios? Y que es eso –pregunto Pinkie Pie al no oir nunca esa palabra.

-Un dios es un ser de ilimitado poder el cual existe desde el comienzo del universo –respondio Shiryu disculpándose por casi eliminarlas.

-Según lo que me dijeron Pinkie Pie y Rarity , lo mas cercano a un dios en este mundo son las princesas no es cierto –exclamo Hyoga tomando en cuento lo platicado por aquellas ponys .

-Diosa Celestia , diosa Luna que gracioso suena eso –dijo Pinkie Pie dando una leve risilla.

-Hyoga sabes donde esta Shun –pregunto Shiryu tratando de evitar mas malentendidos entre ambos bandos.

-Fue hacia el Sur y Seiya al norte -respondio Hyoga señalando los sitios a donde se habían marchado.

-Oh , no Fluttershy fue al sur y Twilight al norte –dijo preocupada Rarity por lo dicho por Hyoga.

-Y como es ese tal Shun –pregunto Rainbow un poco preocupada por el bienestar de Fluttershy.

-El es una persona noble y no le gusta pelear es apasible y amable –respondio Shiryu al oir la pregunta de Rainbow.

-Lo mas probable es que si se encuentra con tu amiga y no hay nada de mal ententidos no pasara nada –dijo Hyoga estando mas preocupado por la actitud de Seiya .

-Y Seiya como es su carácter –pregunto Applejack a los 2 santos de de bronce .

-La pregunta hizo que a los 2 santos sintieran una sensación extraña, ya que conocía la personalidad del caballero de pegaso .

-Hyoga tenemos que encontrar a Seiya –dijo Shiryu al saber lo impulsivo que era .

-Nosotras iremos con ustedes –exclamaron las 4 ponys preocupadas por Twilight .

-De acuerdo vamos no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que busca a tu amiga Twilight y a Seiya –añadio Hyoga corriendo hacia la parte norte del castillo.

-Por otro parte de Canterlot.

-Que hermosas son esas flores –añadio el caballero de Andromeda oliendo una rosas en las cercanías.

-Es un lugar tan hermoso porque alguien quiere arruinar este mundo –se dijo asi mismo Shun cuando derrepente su cadena comenzó a vibrar de una manera extraña.

-Un enemigo? –dijo Andromeda al ver que sus cadenas señalaban al frente suyo a alguien.

-Te esperaba Andromeda –añadio la lanzando un hechizo proveniente de su cuerno.

-"Defensa Rodante" –exclamo el caballero de armadura rosa protegiéndose del rayo con su cadenas.

-Dime quien eres y por que haces eso –dijo el caballero de Andromeda al ver a su atacante.

-Si quieres saberlo por que no me sigues o mejor dicho derrotas –añadio la unicornio corriendo hacia el norte del Canterlot.

-No me gusta pelear , pero si ella sabe algo de donde esta Athena no tengo alternativa –dijo Shun siguiendo a la unicornio .

-Por otra parte .

-Gracias conejitos , asi que alguien paso por aquí –dijo Fluttershy agradeciendo los datos dados por los conejos del jardín

-Aun me pregunto si lo que nos dijo esa voz sea cierto , yo no vi mal en ellos por eso no estoy segura si mis sospechas son ciertas –exclamo Fluttershy pensando que tal vez todo sea un gran malentendido.

-Ademas si ellos se llevaron a la princesa no deberían haberse ido ya , que harian todavía aquí –finalizo Fluttershy viendo a lo lejos a una unicornio que le parecía familiar.

-Vamos , que no querías salvar a tu diosa que esperas para atacarme –respondio la unicornio provocando al caballero de bronce.

-No puedo , no puedo lastimar a seres como tu no importa que fuesen malignos no puedo –añadio Shun evitando atacarla .

-Si no quieres atacarme te atacare yo –respondio la unicornio lanzando esferas de fuego desde su cuerno.

-Shun , debes atacar por el bien de Athena recuerda que eres un caballero no lo olvides –escucho Andromeda esas palabras en su mente , palabras que le dijo su hermano.

-Soy un caballero de Athena y mi deber es protegerla –dijo Shun levantándose del suelo y lanzando su ataque contra la unicornio.

-"Onda de Trueno" –añadio Shun lanzando su cadena en forma de zig-zag la cual iba directo hacia la unicornio.

-Twilight? –dijo Fluttershy al ver a la unicornio pasar cerca de ella sin percatarse de lo que se avecina.

-La unicornio dio una sonrisa maligna y se retiro rumbo al castillo , sin hablar nada .

-Andromeda vio como su ataque iba en dirección hacia la pegaso intentando frenarlo pero era demasiado tarde , su ataque iba a lastimar Fluttershy.

-No quiero ver –dijo Fluttershy llena de miedo al ver de cerca al ataque de Shun , pero la cadenas se paro antes de que la tocasen.

-Que paso , no me ocurrió nada –dijo Fluttershy al ver debajo suyo la cadena de Andromeda.

-Sera tan pura y noble que mi cadena no pudo atacarla –se decía asi mismo Shun yendo a ver si la pegaso estaba bien.

-Estas bien –dijo el caballero de Andromeda al ver un poco temblorosa a la pegaso amarilla.

-Si , pero quien eres tu –pregunto Fluttershy al ver al caballero de bronce.

-Soy un caballero de Athena , Shun de Andromeda –respondio este reconociendo a aquella pegaso como una de las ponys que ataco el santuario.

-Es una de esas pony que ataco el santuario , pero no tiene un cosmo maligno es todo lo contrario su cosmo es apasible y tranquilo tanto como el cosmos de un dios-dijo Shun al sentir la energía interna que brotaba de Fluttershy.

-Tu eres el enemigo –dijo un poco temblorosa Fluttershy al darse cuenta de que este era uno de los que rapto a Celestia.

-Enemigo? , como asi –pregunto Shun al no saber lo que decía Fluttershy.

-Bueno , una voz nos dijo que tu y tus amigos se llevaron a la princesa y vinimos a rescatarla me podrías decir donde la tienen –dijo en tomo amable Fluttershy tratando de conseguir algo de información.

-Nosotros no nos llevamos a nadie además , ustedes atacaron el santuario anoche y raptaron a la diosa Athena –dijo Shun un poco confundido ya que le parecía imposible creer que alguien como Fluttershy podía haber hecho eso.

-No te equivocas jamás fui a ese santuario y además nunca vi a esa tal Athena –dijo Fluttershy empezando a sospechar algo.

-Si dices la verdad tal vez esto sea un malentendido , pero quien haría algo asi –pregunto Fluttershy al santo de bronce.

-No estoy seguro , pero tengo que averiguarlo tal vez el sea el responsable de que este pasando esto el que tenga a Athena y a tu Princesa –respondio Shun aun no sabiendo el nombre de aquella pegaso.

-Si es asi te ayudare a buscar a esa tal Athena y de paso encontrar a la princesa Celestia –dijo Fluttershy teniendo un poco de confianza en el caballero de bronce.

-Gracias eres muy amable pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre –pregunto Shun al ver que esta pegaso no era mala.

-Soy Fluttershy un gusto conocerlo –dijo la pegaso viendo que el caballero de andromeda no era un mal tipo.

-Que bonito nombre aunque me sigue pareciendo increíble que exista un mundo asi –añadio Shun viendo a Equestria y los habitantes que había visto.

-Por otra parte al norte de Canterlot.

-Maldicion , donde esta no siento ni un cosmo –dijo un caballero de bronce caminando cerca a las ruinas de un casa .

-Ya era hora de que llegaras te estaba esperando Seiya de Pegaso –dijo la misma unicornio que ataco a Andromeda.

-Tu fuiste quien se llevo a Saori , ahora dime donde esta –añadio Seiya un poco molesto al ver a esa unicornio.

-Crees que te lo dire solo eres un simple santo de bronce y aunque sea su caballero de bronce mas fuerte nunca podrías contra mi –añadio la unicornio lanzando un hechizo ha Seiya restringiéndole los movimientos a este.

-Eso no me detendrá te hare pagar por lo que hiciste –exclamo Seiya elevando su cosmo lanzándole un meteoro que fue esquivado por esta.

-Es muy fuerte me costara trabajo derrotarlo , bueno creo que alguien mas hara ese trabajo sucio –dijo la unicornio viendo a alguien caminar cerca a esa Zona.

-A donde vas cobarde –añadio Seiya siguiendo a la unicornio que se teletransportaba huyendo de este.

- Mas alla cerca a este incidente Twilight veía unos extraños rastros dejados por una extraña criatura.

-Princesa donde esta , y me las pagara quien haya hecho esto –dijo Twilight aun recordando lo que dijo Luna sobre el que ataco a Celestia.

-Cuando delante de ella apareció una pony idéntica a ella la cual huia de un caballero.

-Sorpresa –dijo la unicornio despareciendo a simple vista y encontradose finalmente con el sato de pegaso.

-Tu –exclamaron ambos seres mostrando en sus miradas un sentimiento de rencor y venganza.

-Ahora si me diras donde esta Athena –dijo Seiya haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos.

-No se a que te refieres , nunca te perdonare que te hayas llevado a Celestia y hayas herido a la princesa Luna yo misma me encargare de ti –dijo Twilight cambiando su actitud la cual era irreconocible.

-La ira y el dolor provocaron que Twlight use en si hechizos oscuros los cuales aumentaban los poderes mágicos 15 veces mas además de su defensa corporal la cual se había incrementado , y todo sea por Celestia.

-Rescatare a Athena aun si eso implica derrotarte –dijo Seiya elevando su cosmo mientras que su poder se hacia mas notorio


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5 :Superando la velocidad del sonido , la intenciones de la diosa  
**_

-Preparate ya que no sere compasivo contigo –exclamo Seiya lanzándole un meteoro el cual Twilight esquivo teletransportandose .

-Te tengo ahora si " Puño de la estrella rodante de Pegaso" –añadio Seiya agarrando a la unicornio por detrás con la que se iba a estrellar contra el piso.

-No lo haras –dijo Twilight liberándose de Seiya gracias a su magia lanzándole un rayo desde su cuerno en el estomago de este.

-No lo haces mal para ser una simple criatura , pero se acabo Dame tu fuerza pegaso –exclamo Seiya lanzándole una llevia de meteoros los cuales iban a una velocidad asombrosa.

-No dejare que me ganes –añadio Twilight creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor bloqueando varios de los meteoros de Seiya.

-Pero unos lograron pasar su barrera un golpear levemente a la unicornio.

-Ahora dime donde esta Saori sino quieres morir –añadio Seiya avalanzandose hacia la unicornio la cual lo detuvo y lo mando contra la pared gracias a su magia .

-No se a que te refieres pero si tu no me dices donde esta la princesa te hare pagar todo lo que hiciste-exclamo Twilight furiosa galopando hacia Seiya el cual se paraba después de ser lanzando por la magia de la unicornio.

-Seiya esquivo a Twilight logrando asestarle una patada a la unicornio morada provocándole que esta escupiera un poco de sangre y cayera al suelo.

- No debo rendirme debo rescatar a la princesa , si yo no lo hago nadie lo hara –dijo Twilight parándose del suelo.

-Ese espíritu de batalla será realmente un enemigo , no ella es un enemigo y fue quien se llevo a Athena –dijo Seiya dudando por un momento de la unicornio morada.

-Por otra parte

-Chicos veo a alguien acercarse –dijo Rainbow volando desde el cielo.

-Y quienes son? –pregunto Applejack al no ver todavía nadie por el suelo.

-Es un ser similar a nosotros –pregunto Hyoga a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

-Si y lleva una armadura rosada con unas cadenas , esperen creo que Fluttershylo acompaña , me adelantare para verificar –exclamo Rainbow yendo en dirección hacia el caballero de Andromeda.

-Fluttershy siento que se esta librando una batalla al norte de Canterlot siento 2 cosmos muy poderosos uno es de Seiya , pero no logro identificar el otro –exclamo Shun viendo a la pegaso amarilla.

-Espero que no sea ninguna de mis amigas –añadio esta un poco asustada al sentir por breves instantes la fuerza del caballero Pegaso.

-Hey Fluttershy –dijo Rainbow yendo hacia donde estaban ambos seres.

-Rainbow que bueno que estes bien y dime te encontraste con alguien como el –pregunto Fluttershy señalando alcaballero de Andromeda.

-Bueno si y creo que aquí viene junto con nuestras amigas –dijo Rainbow al ver acercarse a sus amigas y a los 2 santos de bronce.

-Fluttershy nos tenias preocupada pensábamos que te habia pasado algo –dijo Rarity un poco preocupada por su amiga.

- Estoy bien y conoci a un nuevo amigo –dijo Fluttershy poniéndose al lado del caballero de bronce.

-Que bien otro amigo esto merece una fiesta –dijo Pinkie Pie un poco feliz olvidando la tragedia que estaba pasando Equestria.

-No es tiempo de celebrar Pinkie tenemos que buscar donde esta la princesa –exclamo Applejack al ver la actitud de Pinkie.

-Y donde esta Twilight ,no esta con ustedes –pregunto Fluttershy teniendo un mal presentimiento a todo esto.

-Hyoga el cosmo de Seiya se ha elevado debe estar peleando con alguien pero con quien –se dijo pregunto Shiryu sintiendo al igual que Andromeda otro cosmo que batallaba con Seiya.

-Creo que ya se quien es oh no es Twilight –dijo Rarity percibiendo la esencia mágica de esta .

-Si ella esta peleando con Seiya , esto es malo hay que darnos prisa antes de que algo ocurra –dijo Shun dirigiendo al grupo de Caballeros y ponys hacia el lado norte del Castillo.

-La ardiente batalla continuaba y ninguno se daba por vencido Twilight ya había recibido varios golpes del caballero pegaso y este al igual que Twilight fue atacado por una serie de rayos lanzado por la unicornio morada.

-No puedo dar marcha atrás debo pelear por Athena –dijo Seiya exhausto viendo como su armadura estaba muy dañada .

-Debo resistir la princesa necesita mi ayuda –exclamo Twilight mirando fijamente al caballero.

-Acabare con esto de una buena vez –dijo Seiya encendiendo su cosmo y moviendo sus manos formando la constelación de pegaso con estas.

-No debo dar un paso atrás , no debo –dijo Twilight quien reunia su poder mágico en su cuerno preparando un rayo en este.

-"Meteoros de Pegaso" –exclamo Seiya lanzando una serie de meteoros a la unicornio y esta al igual que Seiya lanzo un rayo el cual iba en dirección al caballero.

-Una enorme explosión se suscito a los alrededores los caballeros y las pony sintieron la gran descarga de energía que se percibió cerca a ellos.

-Al disparse el polvo se vio a los 2 seres alejados un lado del otro , Seiya sintió algo en su pecho y un rayo lanzado por Twilight logro destruir parte de su armadura caendo al suelo gravemente herido a causa del ataque de la unicornio .

-Lograste superar la velocidad del sonido eso admirable , admito que eres fuerte –dijo Seiya a la unicornio que estaba en pie sin decir ni una palabra.

-Te equivocas no lo logre superar , creo que fui yo la que perdi –exclamo la unicornio sintiendo como varios golpes se notaban en su cuerpo producto de los meteoros de Seiya , lazándola contra un árbol y caendo inconsiente.

-Parece ser que se eliminaron –dijo una voz femenina a la sombro de la que parecía una alicornio .

-Eso parece pero porque tuve que sacrificar a mis súbditos para ayudarte Eris –pregunto la alicornio dándose a conocer.

-Oh Chrysalis ya lo olvidaste , quieres apoderarte de Equestria y te dije que te ayudaría pero para eso necesito la ayuda de tus preciados changelings sus asombroso habilidad de copiar a varios seres me tiene muy impresionada –respondio una mujer de presencia divina y cabello azul .

-Lo se Eris ademas tu quieres también conquistar un mundo , pero fuiste frustrada por aquellos caballeros no es cierto –respondio la reina Chrysallis a la diosa.

-Es verdad además para que mi reencarnación este completa necesito la fuerza vital de esas 2 gobernantes –dijo la diosa de la Discordia señalando a Athena y Celestia las cuales estaban inconscientes y no podían despertar de su obligado sueño.

-Si eso te hace falta porque no lo haces ahora –pregunto Chrysallis a Eris la cual miraba el cielo.

-Solo lo podre hacer cuando la Luna tape al Sol y eso será en 10 dias , sin la manzana dorada debere aguardar –añadio Eris llamando a sus guerreros fantasma.

-A que nos llamo mi señora –añadio Maya uno de sus guerreros fantasma.

-Seiya y sus amigos llegaron a este mundo y parece ser que mi plan de que se maten unos a otros no fue tan bien como me lo esperaba , seguramente pronto vendrán aquí y quiero que estén listo para cuando eso ocurra –exclamo la diosa de la Discordia.

-No se preocupe además no volveremos a caer en la misma trampa –dijo Jam el signo del escudo.

-No lo harán además estas criaturas los ayudaran –dijo Eris lanzando un rayo a 5 changelings los cuales tomaron apariencia humana , pero no cualquiera si no una en general.

-Esos son los …-dijo Yaga de Orion al ver a las 5 criaturas convertirse en aquellos santos de poder único.

**  
Hola soy Twilight parece ser que fui engañada , maldición quien es el causante de todo eso , pero estando en estas condiciones no sere de ayuda .  
No hables asi Twilight , Seiya y sus amigos están dispuestos a ayudarnos y nuestro entrenamiento a comenzado de prisa Twilight .  
Entiendo Applejack , debere entrenar si quiero encontrar a la princesa .**

El siguiente capitulo de Pegasus Fantasy será Entrenamiento Runico , el control del Cosmos 


End file.
